


The LGBT+ Hedgehogs Club

by FenrirDarkWolf



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everyone has depression, F/F, Gen, M/M, Maria is alive, Mostly everyone is in their 20s here, Very big and very gay, tags are subject to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenrirDarkWolf/pseuds/FenrirDarkWolf
Summary: Also known as the Sonic Jobs AU, it focuses on the four members of the LGBT+ Hedgehogs club and their friends and the adventures that ensues. Mostly will be a collection of short stories I'll write as time permits and when I have the motivation to.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt: First day  
> So I chose Silver's first day as the new kid!

“Are you sure you’ll be okay in there, Silver?” Blaze asked, the cat tilting her head in concern. Silver smiled at her, she was always worrying about him and his insecurities and anxieties like any good sister should. “I’ll be fine Blaze, honest!” the silver-coloured hedgehog said back to her. She nodded. “Well, okay… I just worry about you sometimes, you dork,” Blaze said jokingly, “I know meeting other… gay people is a bit hard for you after Espio broke up with you…” Silver held up a hand and cut her off, “I’m fine Blaze, honest. And if I need you, I have my phone, okay? You’re only a text away, sis.” The purple cat nodded, “Well… alright. I’ll see you later, okay?” Silver nodded, and gave her a hug, “Thanks for looking out for me Blaze, I really appreciate it.” She smiled, and then stepped away.

Silver took a deep breath, he was a lot more nervous than he let on, but some small part of him was always brimming with a slight anxiety. He looked up the door, with the sign “LGBT+ Hedgehogs” written on it. 'Am I really ready for this?' He thought. Blaze was right, he did have anxiety meaning other gay people. It wasn’t Espio’s fault per say but it was Silver’s own anxieties. Nonetheless, he pushed them down, and pulled the door open, stepping into the small, mostly empty classroom. There were only three other people in the room, sitting in a circle of chairs, a fourth one already pulled up for him. “Silver!” called out one of them, a pink hedgehog, as she got up and came over to hug him, “I see you made it after all!” Silver nodded sheepishly, “H-Hi Amy…” Amy was the only other person in the room he knew well; they knew each other through other events and clubs, but were never close. Nonetheless, she invited him to join the club with her. Amy, he noted, was slightly calmer than he remembered her being, although still very excitable, which he felt when she dragged him towards the other two members of the club. “So guys! This is Silver! I know him through a couple of other clubs that we used to be a part of!” She smiled brightly at the younger hedgehog, giving him a moment to introduce himself… which he completely failed to notice for about five seconds.

“O-Oh! I’m Silver, and uh.. I’m gay? I’m not very good at this…” Silver said. Amy chuckled, and patted him on the back a bit harder than he expected. “Don’t worry! That’s fine.” She smiled at Silver and the other two hedgehogs, before moving back to her own chair in the circle. “To officially start the meeting, we’ll begin with other introductions,” Amy said pointedly to the other two hedgehogs. One was a deep blue colour, and his body language gave off an aura of sass and carefree-ness, although, Silver noted, he lacked the chest tuff that he and the black-coloured hedgehog had sitting next to the blue one. They both looked somewhat familiar, although he couldn’t place it. “My name’s Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Maybe you’ve heard of me? I’m a track-racing legend!” the blue hedgehog said. Silver noted that his voice was somewhat high pitched, but not too much. He turned to look at the black hedgehog, who didn’t say anything at first, until Sonic slapped him on the back. “And this handsome hedgie is Shadow! He’s pretty good at track too, although not as good as me~!” Sonic said. “Oh you wish,” Shadow said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and then looking at Silver, “Anyway… I’m this big goof’s boyfriend. I do track too, I suppose, although I don’t put as much effort into it as he does.” Sonic blushed a little bit at that, as if he was still not used to having Shadow refer to him as such. “Oh you two are just so cute!” Amy said, giggling. “As you know, I’m Amy Rose, I’m the president of his club, and I’m a lesbian. I do track too! In fact, it’s where I met those two.” Sonic shot Amy a grin, while Shadow just stared at her blankly. Silver noted that the three of them seemed pretty close-knit, and a small part of him yelled that he was intruding.

“Do you run?” Sonic asked, “I looove running, I feel free of all of my responsibilities and anxieties when I do.” Silver shook his head, “No… I’m not really much of a runner. I more of a stay-at-home and read kind of guy.” “Huh,” Sonic noted, “I guess that would mean that you’re the only one here who’s not on a track scholarship?” Silver shook his head, “Nope. I came here to study literature, I got a job at the uni’s library.” “Oh that’s awesome, Silver!” Amy said, clapping her hands together. “I work at that one florist place? You know the one right, by the bakery on main.” Silver did not know the one, but he nodded anyway. Blaze would probably know where she’s talking about. She was always the sociable one of the two. Sonic grinned, “Welllll, I work at Sonic, because I’m Sonic the Hedgehog!” Sonic started laughing at his own joke, even though no one else was. He stopped once he realised that and pouted, “Aww, you guys don’t know good humour!” Amy shook her head, “You’re such a goober sometimes, Sonic.” “Hey!” Sonic yelled back. Silver again had that feeling of intruding on something he shouldn’t have, but was pulled out of it by Shadow. “I’m a secretary,” he said calmly, “Working at the GUN recruitment facility just off campus.” Silver tilted his head, “You work for GUN?” The black hedgehog barked a soft laugh, “No, no. I haven’t finished my schooling nor training to be a proper agent, so I work there with a few other friends of mine until we can. My best friend, my ex, she’s helped me through a lot.” Silver nodded, and silently thanked Shadow for pulling him out of his anxieties.

Amy ticked off a box on the paper in front of her, and grinned, “Now onto the second order of business! Gossip!” Silver tilted his head, “Gossip…?” Shadow groaned, “More like, Amy and Sonic gossip, while I try and tune them out.” Sonic pushed against Shadow, “Oh, like you haven’t gossiped with us before, you big grump!” Shadow huffed, but didn’t say anything in response. “So Sonic!” Amy said, “I heard two of your friends are getting engaged!” Sonic looked at her with disbelief, “How are you just now hearing about this? Vector and Espio have been engaged for like, 5 months.” And then Silver just froze up. Now he remembered why Sonic and Shadow looked so familiar. He saw them with Espio before when they were dating. Silver drew into himself as Sonic and Amy talked about the engagement, and all Silver could think about was how hurt he still is. He pondered calling Blaze, but couldn’t make himself do it. He told her that he was fine.

“Silver..?” Amy said, “Silver you hadn’t said anything for like, 20 minutes now.” Silver blinked, “O-Oh… Sorry! I didn’t mean to be so quiet!” Sonic tilted his head, “Did uh… Did we say something wrong, man?” Silver shook his head, “No, no! It wasn’t you, it was me… Just uh.. Espio and I have a history together. We used to date, and when we uh.. broke up, I took it pretty hard.” Silver didn’t know why he was suddenly spilling out his anxieties to them, but he felt somewhat comforted by their presence. Shadow nodded, “I knew I saw you before, Silver. I remember seeing you and Espio being almost attached at the hip, when uh..” he paused for a second, “when he and Vector weren’t.” Silver flinched for a moment, “I’m sorry I kind of scared you guys…” Amy shook her head, “Oh no! Don’t be sorry! We have our issues and you’re safe to talk about them here, right guys?” The other two hedgehogs nodded. “Yeah man! Whatever you wanna talk about, we’re here for you!” Sonic said, “Just make sure you speak up and let us know when we’re going into dangerous waters if you can, okay?” Silver nodded, having calmed down immensely from his previous anxiety attack. “I.. thanks guys. I really appreciate it.. I don’t know if I’m ready to talk any more about it now, but… One day?” Silver said sheepishly. They nodded, and Amy said, “Of course!” Silver felt his anxieties recede, and a sense of belonging filled him.

They continued the rest of the club business afterwards, which, to Silver’s unsurpise, mostly consisted of normal club bureaucracy. Afterwards, they walked over to the Sonic restaurant that Sonic worked at for dinner. Thankfully, the track star hedgehogs didn’t run because Silver didn’t think he could catch them. After eating, they started to head back to their houses, and Silver noticed the three walking in the same direction. “Do you guys live near each other?” he asked. “Hah!” Shadow snorted, “We live together.” Amy nodded, “We figured it was cheaper to rent together.” Sonic grinned, “We also have an extra room, if you’d like!” Silver blinked in response, “Uh… I’ll keep it in mind? I’m sharing a small on-campus apartment with my sister, but… uh…” Sonic laughed, “I was kidding! Although, we do have an extra room… Maybe… keep it in mind?” Silver nodded, and waved to them as they walked off in the opposite direction, while Silver walked up the steps of his apartment complex.

When he walked in, he saw Blaze sleeping on the couch, book over her face. He laughed at the sight of it, and laid down on the bed opposite of her. He smiled to himself, “Maybe…” he said, thinking about the group. “Maybe I can be a part of that…” he said to himself, before falling asleep.


	2. Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a meltdown at 2AM, so I wrote a short vent fic featuring this AU's Finn (Infinite) and Gadget (the red wolf Avatar used in advertising)  
> We'll be back to our hedgehog friends soon enough, and I'll write a proper introduction for them in the future.

Finn jolts awake, panting heavily. He doesn’t know why he’s awake, but now he is, his mind is RACING and he can’t stop it no matter how hard he tries.

The jackal looks over to the sleeping form of Gadget, his partner, and then he turns to the mirror on the dresser in front of them. Looking at himself he wonders, ‘What the fuck does he see in me?’

Finn studies himself, scraggly and uninteresting to himself. Average and boring. ‘I’m boring.’ He though harshly. He found himself average in just about everything, never really excelling or doing terrible. ‘Perfectly fucking average.’ He thought. ‘I hate it. I hate it. I hate it.’

He doesn’t move from his spot, just his breathing quickening. He feels the panic attack coming along, and he doesn’t try and fight it back for now. He deserves it. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve it, but he feels like he deserves it. He feels like he deserves every bad thing that happens to him because it’s the only way he becomes interesting. Otherwise, he’s just boring.

Finn realises, like a hard pill to swallow, that people generally don’t talk to him much, except for Gadget. And when they do, it’s usually short and choppy, just like how Finn speaks and thinks. And sometimes Gadget gets engrossed with other people. More interesting people, leaving Finn alone with only his thoughts and his ever increasing anxiety at 2AM, now almost 3AM.

Finn looks at himself in the mirror. Trying to find any inclination of an interesting or real person. He hates what he sees, and wishes it could shatter. He jus-

The thoughts stop as Gadget touches Finn’s hand in his sleep. Finn looks at himself in the mirror again, only seeing his reflection. He breathes out, finally. A realisation hits him. Gadget chose him. Gadget continues to choose him every day, despite there being more interesting people out there than him.

Holding onto this thought, and squeezing Gadget’s hand tight, Finn lays back down and falls back asleep. ‘Everything will be okay’, he thinks to himself. ‘There’s no reason to panic. He loves me.’


	3. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing Prompt: Siblings  
> I meant to post something new to LGBT+ Hedgehogs Club way back in June for Pride Month and Sonic’s birthday, but life ended up happening and I wasn’t able to. I still will write and post that chapter soon, but first is a little idea I had about the Hedgehogs and their siblings. So have four little ficlets! I’ll probably expand on a lot of these stories at later times.

\- One, Exercise: Sonic and Tails

Sonic was out running, as he always was. He had to keep his body in tip-top shape, after all! He was the star runner on the men’s track and field team. Lagging behind him was a twin-tailed fox, Sonic’s little bro, Tails.

“C’mon Tails! You gotta step it up!” Sonic hollered behind him at the fox. Tails groaned, walking up to Sonic at a deliberately slow pace to tease him. “I’m coming, Sonic! Gimme a moment, we can’t all be track stars like you.” Sonic grinned, “Aww, c’mon buddy! You got this! I’m sure you could keep up if you tried!”

And with that, Sonic sped off again, getting his fifth lap around the track down in breakneck speed. Tails rolled his eyes as Sonic ran ahead once again. Ever since Tails could remember, Sonic was always running, and he never did stop for anything. Impatient he was, Tails thought. Of course, Tails was always there to keep his blue bro grounded, especially when he tried to rush key things, like his transition.'

Eventually, whenever Sonic decided to take a break, Tails caught up with him and sat down next to him. “Heh, sorry for leaving you behind like that, buddy,” Sonic said, grinning. Tails shook his head and elbowed the hedgehog playfully, “You always do that dude! Running off and leaving me behind! You’re so rude, Sonic!” The hedgehog poked out his tongue, and they both started to laugh. “Nah bro, no matter how far I run, I know you always got my back! You always have,” Sonic said with a bit more softness in his voice, “You helped me out through a lot back then, y’know? Kept me from doing some stupid shit.” Tails cocked his head to the side and smiled, “Don’t I always, bro?” Sonic grinned, “Not always, but most of the time you do.” He stuck his tongue out at the fox, who rolled his eyes. “Gee, no wonder everything says I’m the mature one,” he said. They both laughed softly, and sat on the ground quietly for a few moments.

\- Two, Forgiveness: Amy and Cream

“You girls have a good day now! Don’t stay out too late now!” shouted an older rabbit to the pink hedgehog and the young rabbit next to her. Amy and Cream waved goodbye to Vanilla, and started walking down the street. The two walked close to each other, with all the familiarity of siblings, a bond almost as close as their friends, Sonic and Tails.

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you Amy! I was scared you forgot about me!” Cream said, not-completely seriously. “Oh, like I’d ever forget about you Cream! I’ve been so wrapped up with school lately that I haven’t had much time to really hang out with anyone.” Amy said, the pink hedgehog looking away, embarrassed, “I’ve been working hard on planning Sonic’s birthday bash, y’know!” Cream tilted her head, “Isn’t Mr. Sonic’s birthday in June though? It’s already October!”

Indeed is was autumn, all around the two girls were falling leaves of various, pretty colours. Cream loved to play in the leaves with her Chao, Cream and Chocola. She normally would’ve brought them with her when she went out, but she was safe with Amy, even if she was a little flighty sometimes. “Oh you know Sonic, Cream. He wants EVERYONE to be at his birthday! Even if it’s like, five months late. He wants it to be a big pride to-do AND a costume party.” Cream giggled, “Hehe, that sounds like something he’d want to do.” Amy groaned, “Yeah, and he wants ME to do all the planning.” Cream tiled her head, “Well, I mean, Amy… you are a bit of a control freak. Not that that’s a bad thing!” Amy huffed, and poked Cream on the forehead, “You have such a smart mouth, you know that?” Cream blinked as Amy poked her, “Well, I was always taught that honesty is the best policy!”

Amy rolled her eyes, “Well, it’s whatever Cream! I don’t mind doing good things for Sonic, it’s the least I can do for him.” Cream tiled her head, “Are still feeling guilty about stalking him for years?” Amy groaned, “Creaaammm. Don’t say it like THAT. That does NOT help.” Cream winced, “Sorry. But you shouldn’t feel so bad! He forgave you, didn’t he?” Amy sighed, “Yeah, he did but.. I dunno, I just still feel awful about it, you know?" Cream poked Amy on the side, “You need to forgive yourself! Momma always says that forgiveness starts and ends there!” Amy laughed softly, and smiled, “Yeah, you’re probably right, Cream.” She gave the smaller rabbit a hug, and smiled, “How about we go get something to eat, okay?” Cream smiled and nodded excitedly, “Ohh, I’ve been craving some chili dogs ever since Mr. Sonic let me have some one day!” Amy rolled her eyes and laughed, “Oh boy…”

\- Three, Tinkering: Shadow and Maria:

Closing the door behind him, Shadow walked into the apartment that he used to live in when he was younger, and where his sister still lives in. “Maria!” he called out. “In the living room!” she shouted back dryly. Shadow huffed, walking into the living room to see a human girl sitting on the couch, tinkering with a robot. “Maria, what are you doing?” Shadow asked, walking closer to her. “Shh! Don’t distract me,” she said. Shadow leaned in, watching the girl’s skilled hands quickly rearrange pieces inside of the robot’s body.

They stayed like that for a good ten to fifteen minutes, Shadow watching Maria in silence as she tinkered with the robot. “Alright, break time,” she said, pulling her hands out the robot. “If you’re wondering, this my house-bot, E-123 Omega.” Shadow lifted an eyebrow, “Omega? Like the Omega you put on my phone.” Maria smiled, “Yep! He’ll run on the same software and cloud memory, so he’ll know things we put in our phones!” Very few people had access to Maria’s personal software, only her, Shadow, and Shadow’s friend Rouge, because she could trust her.

Shadow noticed Maria wasn’t looking directly at him, but rather at the portrait of her grandfather, Dr. Gerald Robotnik, a scientist and robotics genius, and where Maria got much of her skills in robotics. “He’d be proud of you Maria,” Shadow said softly. “I hope so,” Maria said. 

Looking over at Shadow, she tilts her head, “So what brings you here, Shadow? You don’t visit your sister as much as you should, y’know!” Shadow rolls his eyes, Maria having broken the soft mood between them, “Doing what you asked and visiting, you dolt! If you weren’t such a shut-in, I’d probably see you more often!” Maria stuck her tongue out, “Aww, don’t be so mad Shads, I get out as much as I can! I just don’t because I don’t wanna get sick!” Shadow furrowed his brow, “Shads? You’ve been hanging around Sonic too much.” Maria laughed, “Honestly, he probably visits me more than you do! I guess that’s fair enough though, he will be future brother-in-law!” The black hedgehog huffed, “That won’t be for a while now Maria, and you know it…” Maria chuckled, “Aww, you know I’m just teasing. You’ll always be my little bro before anyone else!” She rubbed Shadow’s head, smiling, much to the hedgehog’s chagrin.

Shadow rolled his eyes, “Whatever Maria, whatever,” he softened his tone slightly, “How’ve you been feeling?” She pursed her lips, “Okay, I guess. The same old. I’ve been managing Shadow, don’t worry. I have Omega to help me remember to take my medication.” Shadow nodded, “Good, I’m glad you’ve been doing okay.” Underneath his rough exterior, everyone knew that Shadow deeply cared for his sister. She’d been sickly all her life and had several close-calls. As she’d gotten older, Shadow noticed, her health had been improving, much to both her’s and Shadow’s relief. Maria elbowed him out of his thoughts, “Aww Shads, you do care!” Shadow huffed, “Stop called me that! It’s bad enough Sonic does!”

\- Four, New Surroundings: Silver and Blaze:

Silver and Blaze were walking down a small side street towards their favourite café, the college town they were living in no where near as busy and big as their hometown. “It’s kinda nice here, dontcha think?” asked Silver. “Yeah, it’s… different, all right,” Blaze said, looking to the street, “It’s way quieter here than in Crisis City…” Silver nodded, “I get you! I’m just glad I made some friends when we first got here. Well, I sorta already knew Amy before, but yknow!”

Blaze nodded, sighing softly. Despite having lived in Green Hills since she started school back in August, she still hadn’t really made any friends. She feared that most people were driven off by her somewhat cold affect. “Hey Blaze? You okay?” Silver asked, “You got kinda quiet…” Blaze nodded, “Yeah, I guess so. Just thinking, I guess.” The silver-furred hedgehog tilted his head, “About what?” Blaze rolled her eyes, either Silver was too naïve to realise she didn’t wanna talk about it, or didn’t care that she didn’t. Nonetheless, she opted to tell him what was on her mind.

“Ohh… Yeah, I get you, Blaze. I know that must be kind of hard,” Silver said, “You’ve always been kind of shy, yknow?” Blaze nodded in acknowledgement. She never really had many friends other than Silver. The younger hedgehog snapped his fingers, “I know! How about I take you to meet my friends? Amy said that there’s going to be some sort of Halloween Pride Bash thing!” The cat tiled her head, “Are you sure? Would I even be invited..?” Silver nodded, “Totally! Amy said that anyone can come!” Blaze looked away, “I’m not sure, Silver… you know how I get around large crowds…” Silver nodded, and gave his friend, his sister, a tight hug. “Yeah, I know Blaze, but I’ll be right there with you! Remember when I first went to the club meeting, and you told me that you’re only a call away?” Blaze nodded, “Well I’ll only be a holler away, okay? You know I wouldn’t leave you!” The cat chucked, and smiled, “Well.. okay… Maybe I’ll go, but just for a bit, okay?” Silver grinned, pumping his fist, “Cool! I can’t wait!”


End file.
